Her biggest adventure
by scoops
Summary: a laraxKurtis story.Chapters Reviewed and revised. CHAPTER 6 NOW UP! Please review. This story ties AOD, both movies and the new game coming together. I am also putting in a original adventure in Australia! OZZY OZZY OZZY OI OI OI !
1. Lets Get You Out Of Here

This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you like it….

None of the character included in this story are my own.

**Chapter 1 – Lets get you out of here.**

Lara ran back to the arena where she had left Kurtis to battle the Boaz. All that remained was the Boaz corpse, a pool of blood and Kurtis' Chirugai. "No, please not him," Lara pleaded with the heavens. She bent down and picked up the Chirugai and an un-seen force spun her around to a large archway that lead into the darkness.

She walked into the void taking her scorpion X from its holster. "Were are my flares when I need them," Lara asked herself out loud,

"Lara, is that you?" a strained voice called out to her from the darkness. It reminded her of her visions of Sept back in Egypt. A shiver ran down her spine. Lara twirled around and aimed her gun at the origin of the voice. "Who goes there!" she called out, she felt stupid taking to nobody. "Its Kur- ," the voice groaned and Lara heard something fall the floor. "Kurtis? Were are you I can't see you?" Why was she so concerned, she hadn't cared about anyone but herself since Egypt, _and what is this feeling in my stomach? _Something clicked just ahead of her, and a sliver a flame appeared from a now visible lighter – Kurtis' lighter. Lara holstered her gun and ran over to him. She crouched down beside him; she could tell he wasn't well. "Are you hurt?" he didn't answer and his hand fell limp to the floor, diminishing the light. Lara picked up the lighter and observed him for injuries. It didn't take long to find the huge hole in his abdomen. _How are you still alive? _She tore off his shirt revealing the gruesome wound, using all of her will-power not to vomit, she wrapped bandages around him. "Let's get you out of here."

Please send reviews, I'm not sure if I should continue.

Thanks for reading. (And yes, I know its short, but it's my first. So chill out.)

Sorry if it's a bit Australian dialoged, but I did try to make it make sense to non ozzies. (Do people in UK and US say mate?)


	2. “Come back to my house,

**WARNING VERY FLUFFY! LOL. RATED MA**

**Chapter 2: "Come back to my house, it's not a castle but I'm sure there's room,"**

**Paris Base Hospital, Early in the morning.**

"Mademoiselle, vous pouvez le voir maintenant," the nurse at administration leaned over the counter and spoke to Lara. Lara immediately awoke from her light slumber. "Which room?" Lara asked in perfect French,

"Le chamber numero 1102. Duexieme floor,"

"Merci Madame."

With that Lara got up from the carpeted chair in the waiting room and called the elevator. "Lara Croft…"

Lara spun on the spot; _please don't let it be him. _But it was, and Lara almost cringed at the sight of him. "Hello Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Sight seeing. You?"

"Taking care of a friend,"

"A partner?"

"That's none of your business. You said you were sight seeing, this hospital doesn't look that grand to me," the administration lady muttered something under her breath.

"Here we go again,"

"What?"

"Fighting." The elevator doors opened and Lara stepped inside, Alex followed her. "You still haven't answer my question," she said acidly as she pressed the number two button on the control panel. Alex pretended not to hear. As soon as the doors closed Lara grabbed his wrist then twirled the unsuspected Alex onto his knees. "Where the HELL have you been?" _I sound like a married woman, Yuk! _

"Lara, after the whole triangle façade I had to lie low for a while. I thought we could still be together,"

"Well we sure as hell were not together when I was buried alive in F'ING Egypt!"

"I heard about that, they had a funeral and everything," Lara pushed a little harder on his wrist and Alex squirmed with pain,

"Don't push it,"

"You're the one pushing," he mocked. At that moment the doors opened to reveal a fully recovered, fully dressed Kurtis. Lara pulled Alex onto his feet and booted him out of the elevator, then pulled a shocked Kurtis in.

"Who was that?"

"My ex." Lara glanced at Kurtis' face, it look worried.

"Thanks by the way. You know, for saving me an' all," he turned to look at her and their eyes locked together. Lara felt like she did at the Louvre, a sudden urge to shove him against the wall and kiss him ravage her body and she shifted towards him. Obviously Kurtis felt the same way; he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He leaned towards her face, always his brilliant blue eye's upon her. He stopped hesitating. _What am I doing?_ And suddenly Lara realized what the dreadful feeling in her stomach was when she feared for Kurtis, it was worry, that she would lose her love. Sure she had had boyfriends before, but none like Kurtis. She wrapped her arms around him and joined her full lips with his. Kurtis responded passionately, his tongue pressed through her lips. For what seemed like ages they tasted each other, and then Lara, wanting to take it further slid her arms up his shirt. Kurtis retreated from the kiss and said, "Really Lara, in a public elevator?" he smirked with cheek. Lara kicked the _sortier _button in a passionate rage and shoved Kurtis back towards his private room, which of course Lara had paid for. Kurtis kicked the door closed and locked it. She kissed him again. Kurtis stripped off her back pack and placed his hands up her black tank top. He was instantly aroused when they found her excessive cleavage. Lara lifted his shirt off his head, and then dove straight back into the kiss, whilst struggling with his fly on his jeans. Finally they manage to get undressed and they fell onto the bed, Kurtis on top. He waited a second longer then he entered her for the first time. Lara let out a groan of passion. Someone knocked at the door. "Mr. Trent. It's your doctor, open the door,"

"I'm, fine. But I have a visitor, I will call you - ," he had to suppress a moan a Lara's curious hand slipped down to his man hood. Lara giggled silently at the fact that she was causing him so much pleasure. "I must insist Mr. Trent - ." Kurtis pushed harder, and Lara couldn't hold in her groan. 'Oh. Ring today, Mr. Trent," the doctor had finally made the discovery. But that didn't stop the pair. After and hour or so they fell back exhausted. "I'm glad you stayed,"

"Really, I'm not," Lara saw the look on his face and quickly added, "I'm only joking. Do you have somewhere to go home to?"

"No, I was evicted from my apartment because of my criminal record,"

"Why do I always sleep with bad asses?" Lara smiled smugly and kissed him. "Come back to my house, it's not a castle but I'm sure there's room,"

**Done, please rate thanks**


	3. Settling IN

Thanks a lot for your reviews Angle of Hotness and NFI

I will try to keep this chapter from getting too fluffy NFI LOL. I will also make it a bit longer.

Hope you like it!

Here's the timeline I'm going to have in the story:

First movie (With Alex and the triangle of light), TR: Last Revelation (is the whole Egypt thing), AOD is the nephilium thing, Tomb Raider movie 2, TR: Legend (The up and coming game)

**Chapter 3:**

**St. Bernard Private Air Strip, Paris, 09:36am**

"Lara, you really need a new car,"

"It's not _mine, _it belongs to someone I bumped into,"

"You _killed _that person?" Kurtis looked incredulous,

"No, _I _didn't. But I'll kill you if you take that look off you're face," Lara laughed at their confusion. Lara pulled up beside a red and blue helicopter, and got out of the Ex reporters rusting hatch-back. "Is this yours?" asked Kurtis as he admired the chopper. "No, it's a friends',"

"Well aren't you popular," Inside Kurtis wished he had as many friends as Lara, which were willing to help him. The motor started up and a face pocked out from the front window, "Hurry up will you?" It was Bryce, "Who's that?"

"A friend, he'll be staying for a while,"

"Oooh!" he mocked,

"Bryce," he looked at her, "Don't start." Bryce pulled his head back inside and shut the window. "Coming?" Lara turned to Kurtis,

"Well, he's very interesting isn't he?"

"He's a genius, that's why I keep him around."

Bryce pushed his head out the window again, "Hurry up! You have no idea how many strings I pulled to land here!"

**Croft Manor, Buckingham Shire, The next morning**

Lara pulled herself out of her four-poster bed and took in the sun, flowing through the windows that almost encircled her bedroom. "Time for a bath," she instructed herself, when she realized the shower was already on. "What the?" she snuck over the door to her ensuit and peered through, it was Kurtis. _I can't believe I forgot about him._ When she realized she was staring at him she spun around headed out of the room. She was so exhilarated with Kurtis around, she didn't know why though. _Need something to do! _She ran forwards and swan dived of the banister from the second floor landing. Hillary walked out from down below and dropped his tray of tea. At the last moment Lara grabbed a near-by bungee rope which she used for her exercise. It stretch down and Lara let go just as it was about to retract to the ceiling, completing a half-flip and landing on her feet. Bryce clapped from the computer room, Hillary was busy cleaning up his tea but Lara could see his face turn beetroot. "I see you patched up that hole in the wall," she pointed below the opposite staircase where she had smashed it to get to the clock. "I'll be out on the training course then," and with that Lara walked through the corridor through the kitchen and out a side door to her outdoor training course. She sprinted around the corner to the start then put herself into a sprint-start position and told a following Hillary to tell her when to start. "On your mark! Set! Go!" and she was off. Hopping across the first tiny gap then jumping onto the second. She sprinted to the opposite ledge and actually managed to land on her feet on the next landing where she usually grabbed it. _The last week has been good for something. _She slid down the wooden slope and leapt across to grab the climbing frame. She scaled it as quickly as she could and jumped half-way out along the monkey-bars before grabbing them, Hillary running to keep up. She dropped onto another slope and swan dived into the shallow pool below, she swam through the tunnel and sprang up on the climbing frame and swung down across the flying fox. To finish she commando crawled under barbed wire and collected her pistols then got every shot into the target practice that followed. Once they were all completely destroyed, she sprinted as fast as she could between the two union flags. "Well done! A new PB Lara!"

"Thank-you Hillary, did you bring water?"

"Yes." He handed her a water bottle and they walked back into the house together. "I think I'll take a shower now," she was back up the stairs were she bumped into Kurtis, "Make yourself at home. If you don't want to, I'm sure Hillary will do it for you," she smirked at him,

"I still can't believe you live in a Manor,"

"Just wait till you see my toys,"

"Ewww…" Kurtis laughed. Lara punched him in the arm and continued up to the shower.

"Do you want to see my collections?" Lara asked Kurtis over a breakfast of baked beans and toast, her favorite because she could cook it herself. Kurtis was busy swallowing his pancakes that Hillary had made him. "OK," he said.

They got up and Lara took him into the garage first. "Oh my god! Lara!" He ran straight over to her collection of motorcycles. "Which is your favorite?" he asked her,

"I like the silver Street Fighter,"

"WOW! Me too. What else have you got to show me?" now thoroughly excited. "Do you like guns?" she showed him over to a long caged cupboard on the back wall, it contained everything from tranquilizers to bazookas. "Pick one. I dare say you'll need a replacement for the one confiscated at the hospital,"

"Thanks." Lara punched in a code and the metal grid slid open with a loud bang. Kurtis reached in and took an identical 9mm pistol to Lara, "Yes, I prefer them as well. Do you want to see my life's work now?"

"Sure."

After several hours of explaining what everything was and did in the treasure room they went to lunch. "Lara there's a phone call for you,"

Lara picked up her PDA mobile, "Transfer them to my mobile,"

It beeps and Lara placed it up to her head. "Lady Croft, it Gus,"

"How are you?"

"Good, good. Can you come to Santorinni? We may have found something, all of them have been here for days now and we could really use your help,"

"Who have been there for days?"

"All the main archeologists, the French man, that Asian guy that always gets there first, in fact you name them their here,"

"Well I'm not going to miss out on this. Do you know that that harbor may have been the resting place for the Luna temple?"

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'll be there in twelve hours,"

Leading into the 2nd movie…..

Please review this one. Thanks, c-ya.


	4. The Cradle Of Life

Hey Guys, this is the chapter that will go through the second tomb Raider movie. If you haven't seen it this may not make sense, but it will still make sense. Sweet. OK how to start….

And Yes I know its not Santorinni in the movie but too bad!

**Chapter 4: **The Cradle of Life

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Santorinni,"

"Santer-where?"

"It's in Greece,"

"Why?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She got up from the table pocketing her phone, and scaled the stairs in just a few strides. She heard Hillary tell Kurtis that that was what she always said before going raiding.

She grabbed a pair of swimmers and a wetsuit from her wardrobe and slid down the railing of the staircase to the garage. "Bye Kurtis, I'll call you!" she didn't hear a reply because of her ecstasy of the thought of being back were she belonged, in an old tomb with no one but her and the occasional bat. "Bryce! You're flying me to Greece!"

The movie has passed

Terry grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, and lowering her to the floor. Their tongues fighting a tribunal dispute of their own. Lara rolled around landing on top of Terry, her mind was racing, _you cheating Bitch, what about Kurtis? You never said you where Kurtis' lover. What will he say? God Terry is a good kisser. _She was losing control of her animal instincts; she was going to do the unthinkable to Kurtis. Then she thought of how she felt when she thought Kurtis was dead, would she feel like that if she thought Terry died. _No, no I wouldn't. In bloody China I was going to shoot him anyway, or was I? _Her brain kept fighting, but Kurtis' side was losing. Terry's kissed moved down her neck and Lara's muscles tensed all down her back; causing her to arch towards the ceiling looking strait through a low window into the water, the brilliant blue water. Kurtis' eye's leapt out at her filled with grief and anger, _This isn't right. Its all Terry's fault! _Finding somewhere to aim her anger at, it flared up and she nearly hit him. Instead she pretended to be cooperating to Terry's moves then in one smooth movement he was hand-cuffed to their shared cot. BANG! She shot him, whilst standing in the Cradle of Life. He was dead, and she did feel how she felt in Paris. Terry's ghost looked at her in a room of darkness, "Lara, look what you've done," he threw out his arms as if the show her something in the darkness. Little bits of light appeared; they all showed a different picture, first and ocean then rolling fields, and then suddenly the light grouped together in crescents behind the ghostly Terry. "Lara? Can you hear me?" Terry said, "Wake up,"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here,"

"Yes we know,"

"You don't make sense, _we?_"

"Yes. Hillary and Bryce." _Hillary? Bryce? I know these people. _Then as if she was sucked down a plug hole, the crescents grew and her eye's opened.

"Do you often talk to yourself in your sleep?" It was Bryce calling to her through the head set she was wearing, because of the noise of the choppers blades. "Oh, that. A nightmare. How long was I asleep?"

"Ages. We're about to land, so put your seat-belt back on properly."

OK Hope you like it. I think I'll make the next chapter a bit mushy. Please rate, cool thanks mates.

I hope I can find time to do continue the story during this exam block I've got coming up, Thank the Lord for week-ends! C u l8er alligators!


	5. Chapter 5

Please tell me if you notice any mistakes, I'm trying my best but I suck. Hope you enjoy

Another fluffy one on demand by my reviewers (thanks guys, I love getting feedback!)

**Warning FLUFFY! RATED MA. You can actually skip this chappy if you want, it's entirely fluff, doesn't affect the plot seriously at all. But I know you guys love the _FLUFF!_ LOL, _I do. _**

**Chapter 5: It's good to be back**

**Croft Manor, Buckingham Shire, England. 6:00AM.**

Bryce landed the helicopter behind the rear wall in a small clearing, where Kurtis was waiting for them.

"Hello. How was the trip?" He asked as Lara climbed out of the chopper,

"Well, I managed," she replied tartly, "shall we?" and she lead him back through the huge oak doors back into the main grounds. "What happened?" he asked, trying to get Lara to cheer up,

"I found the Lunar temple, raided the Chei Ling, was stolen from, stole back, found Pandora's Box and killed an enemy,"

"Pandora's Box. You found Pandora's Box?"

"Yes, and I wish I hadn't,"

"I knew I should have butted in when I over heard those fancy guys talking to you." Lara's rage found another target, "That was a private conversation,"

"Well you know me…,"

"Don't do it again,"

"Look! I'm sorry OK?"

"No, it's not." She stormed up through the manor, her boots making large echoes throughout the entrance hall. She stomped through the gym and into the indoor pool, where she stripped off her clothes so that she was just wearing a kaki bikini and dove into its warm water. She threw her head under and screamed as hard as she could, then rose to the surface for air.

After an hour of doing laps she saw Kurtis walk in an dangle his feet in the water, as soon as her eye's saw his she was calmed, _how can his eye's calm me when an hour of swimming can't? _"That's amazing," she thought out loud,

"What is?" he asked,

"Nothing. Do you want to come for a swim?"

"Sure, but I don't have any togs,"

"I'll get some for you." She was towards the edge as if to get out then in a quick shove, Kurtis fell into the water clothes and all. "Oi! What was that for?" but he didn't finish as he was smothered by Lara's kiss. Kurtis responded vigorously, "I missed you Lara," she didn't reply, instead she kicked her feet beneath them and led them to the side of the pool were Lara had stripped earlier. She grabbed her boot and pegged it at the door, which slammed closed. Lara pulled off his shirt and caressed his muscular chest. Kurtis removed both her clothing garments with a single downward thrust which revealed her much stronger body but it also revealed a lot more cuts and bruises. Lara brought her foot up then pushed Kurtis' shorts off. "I missed you too," she said retracting from his face, and feeling his abs. "You've been working out,"

"So have you." Then he entered her, and Lara felt warm all over. They stopped treading water and fell into the depths of Lara's mosaic pool, coming up for breath every minute or so. Kurtis' hands felt her cleavage, and noticed they were getting firmer from all the fat she was burning, but he didn't mind, he loved Lara for Lara. He separated his mouth from hers and sucked her nipple. Lara laughed and pushed him because it tickled, then brought him back up to her eager tongue. Kurtis started to speed up his trusting, and they became joined in the soul, it felt like their bodies had become one, their minds acting as one. After an hour and a half they swam to the edge and slithered into the new spa, still kissing passionately. "I love you Kurtis,"

"I love _you_ Lady Croft,"

"It's good to be back."

I hope you like it, tell me if you want it more fluffy or less fluffy OK? Thanks, please keep sending those reviews, I love em'!


	6. A New Adventure

OK, more fluffy it is! LOL

**This one is for my best friend Caro.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: **

**Croft Manor, Buckingham Shire, England. 7:48AM.**

Lara and Kurtis slithered into the new spa, still kissing passionately. "I love you Kurtis,"

"I love _you_ Lady Croft,"

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back."

"Kurtis there is something I have to tell you about my latest voyage, you're not going to like what you hear,"

"Lara, if it's about Terry I already know,"

"But, how?"

"It was on the news, '_Lara Croft, famous adventurer saves the world again, killing a traitor in the process,' _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,"

"Kurtis stop. He was a friend of mine," She just couldn't admit how good of a friend,

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard,"

"Yes, it was," She suddenly started shaking, and for the first time in history Lara Croft cried into someone else's arm's. "Lara, Lara, Lara, what are we going to do with you hey?"

"I – don't – know," she wailed. After a minute or so Lara felt so much better, "thanks for being here for me Kurtis, I've never had someone to lean on and I really appreciate it,"

"No problems,"

"Do you want to come target shooting with me?"

"Absolutely."

Lara aimed her pistols then fired, getting every bullet into a target 100m away,

"Impressive," Was Kurtis' retort before cocking the pistol Lara had given to him as a moving in present. He got all his into the bulls-eye, "Show-off," said Lara. "Hillary, put the next one up," she spoke into her head-set. The target fell flat onto the ground and another popped out from a tree 20m away from the last. Lara reloaded and aimed again when suddenly her headset beeped, she shot and missed by a mile, "bugger," she was annoyed that Kurtis was going to beat her now. "What is it?" she demanded of her head-set, "Hello Lara, nice to hear from you mate," replied Caroline's Australian accent.

"Caro, how are you?"

"Fine mate. I've found something you might want to check out,"

"What is it?"

"A boomerang, supposedly having magical properties,"

"A what?"

"A boomerang -,"

"Yes I know what a boomerang is. It's just I've never heard of one that's special. Where can I find it?"

"Uluru,"

"You mean Ayres Rock?"

"No, that's what you POM's call it, it's actually called Uluru as it belongs to the Aboriginal people,"

"Really? Well I better check it out. Can you give me anymore information?"

"No, sorry, just rumors,"

"Well, I haven't been to Australia for a while. I'll call you when I get there,"

"Bye, mate,"

"Toodles."

Lara turned to Kurtis, "Do you want to go to Australia?"

"Sure, when?"

"ASAP."

I hope you like it.


	7. Desire

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, ITS GREAT TO READ EM'.**

**Sorry it has been a while; my new internet connection has been playing up. Grrr….! Stupid Telstra. **

**This story does make reference to Aboriginal People and their Ancestors, which Aboriginal People may find offensive to their believes, sorry if it is.**

**FLUFFY but funny, I got the idea from the movie _'Just Married.' _VERY FLUFFY…**

**Chapter 7: Desire **

**Flight 299873, QANTAS plane 4431, Over the Pacific Ocean. 12 NOON.**

Lara and Kurtis were sitting on the side of the plane. The sun illuminated Kurtis' skin; Lara thought it made him look like an angle. Almost involuntarily she reached out and rubbed his arm, it sent shivers like Japanese bullet train's up her arm to her shoulder. Kurtis woke after about five minutes of Lara's caressing,

'Are you trying to tell me something?' he asked,

'That depends. What do you think I'm trying to tell you?' Lara suddenly felt very aroused and she shifted in her seat,

'I need to go to the toilet,' he said. Lara didn't reply but she did notice a large bulge in his pants,

'Lara!' he whispered at her, his cheeks were very red. Lara's brain flickered through their heated moments together; she wanted him very bad and right now.

She stood and gripped him by the wrist. Together they made their way towards the toilets, Lara accidentally let out a giggle which caught the attention of nearly all the old, rich, men in the business-class compartment. Finally they reached the large cubicles; Lara was pleasantly surprised to find that they actually resembled small bathrooms, minus showers and bathtubs. Kurtis closed and locked the door then spun back around to face Lara. Lara noticed the bulge grow in his pants, and she drew him close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him as tight as she could, his muscles pressing into her own. Kurtis tilted his head towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Lara could feel his hard man-hood through his jeans and she rubbed ever-so-slowly against it, much to the appreciation of Kurtis. Lara lifted off his shirt revealing his extremely muscly body, each of his muscles enlarged because he was tensed. Lara kissed his abs and lowered his jeans, his man-hood just pocking out the top of his boxers which Lara also removed, she was not careful not to touch. Kurtis arched over as she slid one of her hands over his man-hood and lifted off her shirt exposing her magnificent stomach and cleavage. Lara noticed a little pre-ejaculation as his gaze found her least-favourite aspect. _Boys! I bet he couldn't care how annoying I find them whilst jumping around in a tomb! _She thought, but it did not disdain her from their activities. She stood back up and pulled down her short-shorts and under-ware,

'I've been wondering if you'd let me make this experience more interesting?' Kurtis asked as Lara slid her body back up his like a tree-snake,

'Go ahead.' Instantly she was thrown onto her back by an unseen force but she didn't hit the floor, instead she just hung there, suspended by Kurtis' farsee ability. It was amazing as he entered her again and again and they rolled around in the air until Kurtis' pleasure was so high that they fell back to the floor. Lara laughed hysterically, but was cut-off as she reached her climax as well. Kurtis drew back and Lara felt the liquids dribble down her legs. They just laid there for a while until Lara spoke,

'That was amazing,'

'I know. Let's do it again some time,'

Lara laughed. 'We'd better get back to our seats. And I need to clean-up,'

It was Kurtis' time to laugh,

'Sorry but that tends to happen from time to time.' Kurtis dressed himself and left the cubicle, Lara locked it after he left then proceeded to clean herself and redress.

She left the cubicle and sat back down next to Kurtis. 'I never knew Australia was a desert island,' he said,

'Well, it wasn't. It's the pollution from us up in the Northern Hemisphere that's done most of the damage down here, but it has been a desert in the centre for thousands of years. However it is believed that the centre was once an ocean,'

'Amazing. So what do you think is so special about the boomerang?'

'I think it might be a rain maker, perfected by a very ancient but now extinct race of people. Ancestors to the Aboriginal People.'

A few hours later they landed in Perth's International Airport.


End file.
